leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aspertia Gym
The Aspertia Gym (Japanese: ヒオウギジム Hiougi Gym) is the official Gym of Aspertia City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Cheren. s that defeat him receive the . In the games } | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Although the Aspertia Gym can be accessed right from the start of the game, it won't be open for challengers until the has solved the case of the missing Pokémon at the Floccesy Ranch. The Aspertia Gym is located in the backyard of the local Trainers' School. The Gym consists of two large battlefields where the player must battle two Trainers before being able to challenge Cheren, who is located on a platform at the far end of the Gym. Appearance Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2|504|Patrat|♂| |None|506|Lillipup|♂| |None|36=シンヤ|37=Shinya}} |2|506|Lillipup|♀| |None|504|Patrat|♀| |None|36=マリコ|37=Mariko}} Easy Mode/Normal Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= 1440|Easy Mode}}/ 1560|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Aspertia Gym |pokemon=2 }}| / |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Keen Eye |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Work Up|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bite|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Vital Spirit |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Work Up|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bite|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Aspertia Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | Items in the Trainers' School|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=X Defend}} }} In the anime In the main series The Aspertia Gym made an appearance in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. battled Cheren's with his , but eventually lost. The Gym also operates as a school dedicated exclusively to the education of aspiring Pokémon Trainers. The Gym is a tall building with a central tower, and the outside includes a place for the students to play. Inside, there are many classrooms and corridors in between. The school consists of a library, where students can learn about Pokémon from regions outside of Unova using the numerous books and computers, a swimming pool, a kitchen with dining tables and a room where announcements can be broadcast all around the grounds. Outdoor field projects are held to study wild Pokémon so that students can become familiar with and eventually catch their own Pokémon. The school also raises and keeps Pokémon in a Pokémon House, which allows students to interact with various Pokémon. The Pokémon House is a large glass-caged structure with a forest-like environment inside. Behind the Pokémon House includes a large area with trees, flowers, and a fountain. The Gym's battlefield looks like an ordinary schoolyard but is yet to be completed. However, it is finished enough for Ash and Cheren to conduct an exhibition match. Pokémon used in Gym is Cheren's only known Pokémon. It was used in an unofficial Gym Battle against and his and won. Herdier's known moves are and .}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer The Aspertia Gym appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where was shown having a Gym battle against Cheren there, using her to face Cheren's . Pokémon used in Gym is Cheren's only known Pokémon. It was first seen battling against 's in a Gym battle. Later, it was used to battle several s on the Plasma Frigate, alongside 's and Hugh's . Stoutland's known moves are , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two years after the events of , was shown to have become the new teacher of the Aspertia Trainers' School. He teaches Class 75, which consists of 150 students from all across the Unova region, including , , Hugh, Yancy, , , , and Benga. The Aspertia Gym itself made its first appearance in a flashback in Unforgettable Memories, depicting events that had taken place in Aspertia City five years earlier. Hugh first entered the Gym to look for the runaway he had planned to give to his sister for her birthday. Although he assumed there was a Gym Leader there to help him capture Purrloin, Hugh's grandfather revealed that since Aspertia City is such a rural area, the Gym was currently empty as not many candidates have come to take it over. In Movie Panic, Cheren encountered Brycen during his class's field trip to Pokéstar Studios, and the former Icirrus City Gym Leader suggested to Cheren that he could become the new Gym Leader of Aspertia City's Gym. In the TCG The Aspertia Gym is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a . The following is a list of cards named Aspertia City Gym. |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=127/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=U|jpnum=057/059}} Trivia * The Aspertia Gym is the only Gym in the games to be located outside. ** However, it is the second Gym to be located outside of a building, the first being the Cinnabar Gym in Generations and . * The Aspertia Gym is the only Gym to replace another Gym that has previously appeared in the series, replacing the Nacrene Gym. * The Aspertia Gym is the first Gym to be located in a player's hometown. Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Eventura City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Engobe fr:Arène de Pavonnay it:Palestra di Alisopoli ja:ヒオウギジム zh:檜扇道館